


Bee Watchers

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, that's it that's the whole story, they watch bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on prompt “i started a bird watching club at school and you are the only one who showed up at the first meeting so now i love you” except with bees instead of birds





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from here: http://adams-amys.tumblr.com/post/124356820718/some-oddly-specific-aus-that-no-one-asked-for

Castiel was beginning to regret his decision. When he had brought up his idea to his cousin, Gabriel, he had been heavily encouraged to start a bee watching club. Now, however, he was beginning to think his older cousin had just been ‘messing’ with him.

No one showed up, despite him and Gabriel putting up posters around the school. Gabriel had assured him that other kids would love the idea of bee watching, and would flock to him like swarming bees. Gabriel had been wrong, and Castiel was now considering the idea of murdering Gabriel. He could almost certainly get away with it with his level of intelligence—not to mention Gabriel’s brothers would be more than willing to help him.

Castiel was dragged out of his thoughts by someone entering the room, and his head snapped up in surprise. He found another boy standing there, looking like a deer caught it headlights as he took in the room. Castiel wasn’t paying attention to that, though, and he felt a smile creeping up because _someone else came_.

—————

Dean had gotten lost. They had moved the room they held detention in across the school, but they hadn’t left clear instructions on how to find the new room—they had only left a sign on the old detention room door with the room number of the new detention room.

When he saw the room labelled 133 he had immediately walked in, not wanting to be even later than he already was. He had things to do and couldn’t spend _all_ his time in detention, not when he had a little brother to look after. It was only after he walked in and saw a single boy in the room covered in paper bees that he realized he had messed up. Looking down at his hand, which he had written the new room number down on, he realized he was supposed to be looking for room 138, not 133.

The boy was looking at him oddly though, an expression somewhere between awe and joy. Dean realized belatedly that this must be the bee club he had seen the posters for around the school. Now, Dean wasn’t a soft guy, but even he had to feel bad for the kid; he seemed so clueless, like he genuinely couldn’t figure out why no one would want to join a bee watching club.

Dean couldn’t just walk out, not when he was the only person to ‘show up’ to the club meeting—even he had a conscience, and he didn’t think he would be able to live with letting this kid down.

Stepping farther into the room, Dean wondered how much he was going to regret his decision tomorrow, when he gets into even more trouble for not showing up to detention today.

“Um,” Dean started tactlessly, approaching the other boy slowly, “I’m Dean. Winchester.”

“Castiel Novak,” the boy replied, and wow, his voice was deep for a teenager—wait.

“Castiel?” Dean repeated slowly, sure that he must have heard wrong.

“Yes,” the other boy answered, completely unfazed, “I am aware that it is an uncommon name—I was named after an angel.”

“Huh,” Dean said, “That’s actually kind of cool. What angel?”

“The angel of Thursdays,” the boy replied, brightening when Dean called his name cool. Most of the time he was just told it was ‘unique’ or ‘weird’. He had never had anyone call his name ‘cool’.

“Is that why you chose today for the first meeting of your club?” Dean asked, well aware that it was a Thursday. Thursday’s were detention days.

“No, that was just a coincidence,” Castiel replied simply.

“Alright then, Cas,” Dean said, “What are we going to be doing?”

“Cas?” Castiel repeated, tilting his head in a way that was definitely not adorable. Nope, no way.

“Yeah, is it alright if I call you that?” Dean asked, looking away from the other—definitely not adorable—boy.

“Yes,” Castiel said, pausing as he rolled it over in his mind, “I like it.”

“Right,” Dean replied, “So, what are we doing then?”

“We will make plans to meet up here next Thursday after school and go bee watching,” Castiel said decisively and Dean couldn’t help but grin at that.

“Alright, sounds good,” Dean said, still grinning, “I’ll see you then, then?”

“See you then, Dean.”

—————

Castiel had a crush on Dean Winchester, which was a strange and new feeling for him. He had never had particularly strong feelings towards anyone before, and he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it. He couldn’t even explain _why_ he liked Dean so much, but the second he had walked into that classroom something had shifted in Castiel, and now he couldn’t stop thinking about the other boy. Maybe it was because he showed up when no one else did, or maybe because he gave Castiel a nickname, something no one had done before—aside from Balthazar, who called him Cassie, but that was just to annoy him. Dean had seemed genuinely interested, and Castiel was looking forward to going bee watching with him the upcoming Thursday.

Castiel saw Dean around the school over the next week, but didn’t dare approach him. He seemed to have his own group of friends, and Castiel himself had more than enough friends anyway. Balthazar and Anna were great friends—for the most part. Though, the fact they were both related to him might be a bit odd, and they did have other friends...

Okay, so maybe Castiel needed more friends, but he couldn’t just approach Dean. No, he would see him again in a couple days and they could talk then—maybe eventually become friends. Maybe one day Castiel will be a part of Dean’s group of friends, but until then he was going to stay away. Dean could and would approach him if he wanted to talk, anyway.

Thursday came quickly, and Castiel found himself waiting in room 133 for longer than he expected. School had been over for half an hour, and Castiel was beginning to wonder if Dean would show at all, when the taller boy stumbled into the room and flashed Castiel an apologetic grin.

“Sorry,” Dean said, and Castiel noticed he was slightly out of breath, “I was avoiding some teachers. I didn’t mean to be late.”

“It is alright,” Castiel replied, unable to hold a grudge against the other boy and already feeling himself lighten up, “Why were you avoiding teachers?”

“Uh, yeah, so- the thing is, I’m kind of actually supposed to be in detention right now.” Castiel felt his heart sink—of course things wouldn’t work out. Castiel would have to go bee watching alone.

“No worries. I will just go bee watching alone.” Castiel said, voicing his thoughts. Dean immediately looked mortified.

“No, no, I still want to go with you!” Dean said quickly, waving his hands, “I can deal with detention another time. Let’s go watch some bees.”

Castiel let Dean grab his wrist and drag him out of the classroom, and the two of them crept through the halls, careful to avoid and hide from any and all teachers they happened to come across.

Once outside, Dean let go of Castiel’s wrist—Castiel tried to convince himself he didn’t miss the contact—and turned to face him, “Alright, where are the best bee watching places, then?”

So, Castiel took him to his favourite bee watching spot, a place in the corner of one of the local parks, far from the road. There was a large bee nest there—it had been there since spring, and was filled to the brim with bees.

The two of them talked quietly as they watched the bees, what started as Castiel telling Dean facts about bees slowly morphed into a conversation about each other. They talked until the sun began to set, and Dean jumped to his feet, “Shit, sorry, I’ve got to make dinner for my brother. See you next Thursday?”

“See you next Thursday.” Castiel confirmed, and Dean flashed him a bright smile that he couldn’t help but return before the taller boy was jogging away.

—————

Dean had no plans to tell Castiel that he hadn’t actually planned to join his bee watching club. He was enjoying the days he and the smaller boy spent searching for bee’s nests and watching the bees, talking in hushed tones about anything and everything. Castiel probably knew more about him than any of his friends did—and that was saying something, because Dean and his friends had no boundaries—at least not his close ones, like Benny.

The two of them never talked outside their club meetings, but Dean was okay with that. More than okay with that, really. He liked that their talks were exclusive, though he couldn’t help but occasionally wish he could text the other boy or hang out with him outside of their meetings. Maybe one day.

For now, Dean was enjoying his limited time with Castiel and suppressing a bit of attraction towards him. He wasn’t _gay_ and he didn’t know why he was feeling that way toward his friend—was he a friend?—but there was something about how he was clueless about a lot of things, and the way he tilted his head in an adorable way when he was confused or you said something interesting and—well, let’s just say there’s quite a few reasons why Dean was attracted to him.

Not that he could or would ever act on his attraction. He wasn’t gay, after all. It was just some purely platonic attraction that would go away soon enough.

Today though, it was hard to ignore. He and Castiel were in the park watching bees from the spot they went to for their first real meeting. They were just sitting in silence today, and Dean couldn’t help himself from watching Castiel, who was staring out at the bee nest with a small, hopeful smile as they waited for some bees to emerge or return to the nest.  

“Cas,” Dean said quietly, his voice rough, unable to stop himself. The other boy turned toward him, his eyebrows furrowed, and was about to ask Dean what was wrong when the question was cut off before he could even start by lips pressing against his.

It was over as soon as it started, Dean scrambling to his feet and backing up slowly, “Shit- I- Cas, I’m sorry.” Was all he managed to get out, a panicked look on his face, before running off.

_Way to fuck everything up, Dean._ Dean thought angrily, slowing to a walk once he was far enough away and kicking a rock.

—————

Castiel didn’t know what to do, so he did the only thing that made sense to him—he stayed in his spot and turned back to watch the bees, holding back tears that gathered in his eyes. He refused to cry—he was not weak, and just because he most likely just lost his only friend who wasn’t related to him and his long-term crush he was not going to break down. He would be fine. He was fine before Dean and he would be fine after him.

Why had the other boy kissed him, though? Castiel replayed the scene in his mind, but it was definitely Dean who had initiated the short kiss. Why had he run off like that after? Did he know Castiel had a crush on him? Did he do it as a joke?

Castiel decided he would approach Dean at school the next day and demand answers—that was the only thing he could do. For now, though, he watched the bees. They were all he had.

—————

Dean couldn’t explain why he kissed Castiel. He had come to terms with that fact that he was—maybe—a little gay. He had even talked to Sam about it last night. That still didn’t explain why he thought it would be a good idea to kiss his friend. Castiel had never shown any signs of being interested in him—though Castiel _did_ have problems expressing himself.

Dean’s train of thought was cut off by Castiel approaching him nervously. It was after school, and Dean was standing outside talking with his friends. When he saw Castiel, he told them he had to go and went to meet Castiel, his head ducked in shame. Castiel was obviously here to tell him he wasn’t welcome in their club anymore.

“Why did you kiss me, Dean?” Castiel asked, and there was that little held tilt that made Dean feel weak. He swallowed thickly before answering.

“I don’t know, man. I’m sorry.” Dean said carefully, “I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You did not make me uncomfortable.” Castiel replied, his held still tilted, “I just want to know why you did it.”

“Look- I like you, okay?” Dean mumbled, deciding to just get it out. He couldn’t make things any worse than he already had, “Like, more than a friend.”

“I like you, too, Dean.” Castiel said after a moment, giving Dean a shy smile. Dean couldn’t help the grin that grew on his face.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Then Dean’s mouth was on Castiel’s again and they both knew that things were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
